Laser Assisted Periodontium And Osseus Regeneration (LAPOR) is a protocol which is laser assisted with the use of a substrate such as but not limited the LAPOR periodontal solution, the LAPOR periodontal gel and the LAPOR substrate and thus causes an increase in cell attachment of epithelial cells, gingival fibroblasts, PDL fibroblasts and adhesion of osteogenic cells. This protocol has shown to increase the expression of transcription factors related to the differentiation of osteoblasts/cementoblasts as well as chondroblasts. Enhanced cell migration and proliferation appears to lead to accelerated wound fill rates in vitro using PDL fibroblasts, gingival fibroblasts and osteoblast-like cells.
A substrate such as the LAPOR periodontal solution, the LAPOR periodontal gel and the LAPOR substrate, used in the LAPOR protocol, stimulates total protein synthesis and the synthesis of specific extracellular matrix molecules. Studies that evaluate the bone remodeling regulation system indicate that enamel matrix proteins influence this by modulating the OPG and RANKI expression, thus indicating an indirect involvement in the bone remodeling process.
The soft tissue diode laser used produces a beam of light having a wavelength in the visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum (400 nm-700 nm). Optionally, a beam of light having a wavelength in the green wavelength range (520-570 nm) at a laser power of 0.5 to 1.2 watts is used in the LAPOR protocol. It has been shown by the LAPOR protocol to biostimulate the healing and regenerative processes of the periodontium, including the biostimulation of new bone and its supporting elements. Previous studies have shown a positive healing effect of low power laser therapy (infrared range of a soft tissue diode laser) on tissue repair. Low power lasers, in the infrared range, have been shown to positively affect several indices of tissue repair. They biostimulate wound healing by acceleration of collagen synthesis, acceleration of inflammation, decrease of healing time, acquisition of strength. They biostimulate regeneration of tissue via elevated metabolic indices of ATP synthesis, elevated fibroblast proliferation, elevated collagen synthesis and increased indices of biomechanical aspects of tissue healing. The soft tissue diode laser used in the LAPOR protocol, biostimulates the healing response of the periodontium nonsurgically, and biostimulates the tissue regeneration of the periodontium, nonsurgically, and prevents long junctional epithelium from migrating downwards into the sulcus (a biomechanical aspect of tissue healing), thereby preserving the tissue height. A soft tissue diode laser used in the LAPOR protocol helps a substrate such as but not limited to enamel matrix proteins to stimulate total protein synthesis and the synthesis of extracellular matrix molecules, nonsurgically.